a night to cherish
by Sky of Darkness 64
Summary: a simple night that Prosper and Hornet will remember... ProsperHornet fanfic...
1. Chapter 1

It's a cold and rainy night in Venice. Ida and Victor are out and they will not be back until late. Upstairs in her room, Hornet is reading a book. There's nothing much to do since its Friday night anyway. Her black, long hair is tied up in a ponytail as she is sitting comfortably in her bed with her back leaning against her headboard. Her lamp shade is still on for it's the only light she needs for silent reading. Her eyes move from left to right then it will eventually go down a line. She is so busy reading that she didn't care to notice that someone opens her door. It is somehow impossible to hear that silent creak noise in a stormy night.

"Hornet?" The voice softly calls her name.

As she hears her name, she lifts her eyes of the book and notices a small, blonde haired boy with his angelic face. It's Bo, of course. He stands there at her door while his teddy bear is dangling in his hand.

"Can I sleep at your room tonight?" He asks softly as if he's so shy to ask.

Hornet tilts her head on the side and looks curious at him then decides to move closer to the wall to make more space for Bo. Bo walk towards her bad and crawls next t her.

"Can I ask why?" She asks him calmly as she looks at him sit next to her.

"Well, I had a dream about you and Prop" Bo softly answers as his head falls on her shoulder.

Hornet put an arm around Bo as she reopens her book.

"What was it about?" She asks as she looks at Bo.

There is a silent moment first, a long one. She feels that Bo lean closer to her. Then, he folds the edge of the page in which Hornet is reading.

"Well, it's about you and Prop leaving me in some orphange and soon someone will adopt me and I'll never get to see you guys" Bo finally answers as he pull the blanket until his chest.

Hornet put her book on the side table and let Bo lie down.

"Don't worry, Bo. Prosper and I will never leave you. How can we? We're a family now and we'll stick together no matter what happens" Hornet as she pull the blanket until Bo's chin.

Bo nods and smiles brightly at Hornet. Hornet returns a reassuring smile as she lies next to Bo.

"Good night Bo" She whispers softly to Bo as she gives him a goodnight kiss in the forehead.

"Night, Hornet" Bo replies as he let sleep come to him again.

* * *

Its midnight when Prosper realise that Bo's not in his bed. He's tossing and turning for hours and hours and has only sleep for couple of hours. He slowly gets out of bed and opens his door.

"Bo? Where are you? Bo?" Prosper silently calls out for he doesn't want to wake anyone else.

He checks the bathroom, then Hornet's room then the kitchen, then the living room but no sign of Bo is seen. He walks up to his room, not even closing the door.

"Where can he be?" He asks himself.

Then, a thought comes to his mind. He slowly makes his way to Hornet's room which is next to his room. He knocks softly for three times before opening.

"Hornet? Bo?" He asks as he slowly opens the door.

A smile comes to him when he notices what he seeing. He didn't notice it before but he is so relief when he realises that Bo is in good hands. He walks slowly towards the bed and sit at the edge. He can't seems to take the smile off.

"Prosper?" A voice startled him.

He actually falls off the bed when he heard the voice.

"Ow!" He says as he rubs his arm.

"Sorry" The voice says again as the lamp shade lights up.

It's Hornet, the one who startled Prosper. She sits up as she yawns and rubs her eye with her hand.

"I was just- well- you see" Prosper stammers in his words as he stands up from the floor.

"You were looking for Bo, aren't you or maybe you're looking for something else" Hornet asks in a clever manner.

"Well, I was just- It's not what you think it is!" He answers quickly as he starts to blush.

"I'm only joking, Prop. You should relax for quite some time" Hornet explains as she starts to giggle about Prosper's reddening face.

Prosper clears his throat as he returns to sit at the edge of Hornet's bed. Hornet smiles at him as she leans back at her headboard again. Then, silence crashes down at them. Hornet somehow looks at Prosper who will look away from her. They're both beginning to blush.

"Bo came here because he had a nightmare" Hornet says as she looks at Bo who is sleeping next to her, so peacefully that Hornet can't help but smile at Bo's sleeping form.

"Oh...and what is it about?" Prosper asks as he looks at his brother with worry paints in his face.

"It's about us" Hornet explains.

"Us?!" Prosper asks in a high-pitched voice as his voice nearly croak.

Hornet looks at him blankly and nods as she plays with her fingers.

"Yeah, it's about us...leaving him in an orphange and someone will come to adopt him and he fears of never seeing us again" Hornet states as she tries to smile at Prosper.

"What's wrong?" Prosper asks as he move closer to her.

"Nothing" She answers so softly as if she's whispering to herself.

Prosper searches for Hornet's eyes and looks straight at it.

"What is it?" Prosper asks more seriously and worried.

Hornet looks away from him and closes her to refrain from crying. Prosper reaches for Hornet and puts in on his chest. With that, Hornet looks at him, eyes welling up in tears. Prosper looks at Hornet again with a look in his face that shows great concern about her. Hornet tries so hard to smile but as soon as a tear falls down, she starts to cry. Prosper hugs her close while he softly pats Hornet's back.

"I'm...sorry... I...shouldn't...be...like...this...right...now" Hornet says between sobs.

Prosper gives away a small smile of understanding. His hand touches her cheek as his thumb wipes away the tears.

"Its okay, Hornet" Prosper says in a sweet and reassuring voice.

Hornet gives a small laugh and takes off Prosper's hand away from her face.

"Sorry, I was carried away by my emotions. I shouldn't have cried, especially not in front of you" Hornet explains in her small voice.

Prosper move closer as put his hand on the side of Hornet's head and pulls her closer to him. Hornet didn't give any sudden reaction to this. This calm Hornet a bit but Prosper can be certain that Hornet is still scrying since he can clearly hear her sob. He slowly places his knees above Hornet's legs and he let her leans on him.

"Do you feel better?" Prosper asks.

No reply is heard but he feels a nod coming to answer his question. He puts an arm around on Hornet's back.

"I-I never feel comfortable with guys around me because of my-my father" Hornet stutters as she plays with her finger again.

Prosper looks at her with concern coming out of his face.

"Your father? Did you happen to think about him again?" He asks with worry.

Hornet nods and she looks down because she tries to fight the tears from coming down again. Prosper clearly can't stand Hornet crying like this. He decides to talk about his life instead to listen in her silent little sobs.

"Well, my father died then my mum. It's actually sad, though. Especially when you have a little brother like Bo, you have to be strong for him and protect him" Prosper explains as he looks at the ceiling of Hornet's room.

"It must be hard...for you" Hornet mumbles as she looks up at Prosper.

"I know even though he's sometimes annoying and so naughty, he's still my brother" Prosper says.

Then, Prosper looks at Horner who looks back at him, their eyes meet and they both smiles.

"Now, there's a smile that I have always wanted to see" Prosper states.

"Oh, shut up" Hornet shot back as she starts to blush.

Prosper give Hornet a sheepish smile as Hornet flashes him the smile. Suddenly, they heard a voice.

"Hornet? Prop?" The voice asks from behind.

Prosper and Hornet turns around and sees Bo, sitting up while rubbing his eye with his fist.

"Hey, why are you awake?" Hornet asks as she slowly moves away from Prosper and put Bo in her lap.

"I heard you talking but I can't seem to understand what you're saying" Bo explains in a low voice.

"Come here, you have to go back to sleep, Bo" Prosper suggest as he tries to reach for Bo but Bo leans closer to Hornet that Bo hugs Hornet tightly.

"No, I want to stay with Hornet!" Bo mumbles out.

Hornet pats Bo at his back gently before she looks back at Prosper.

"It's okay, Prop. I don't mind Bo being with me tonight" Hornet explains.

Then, Bo yawns and soon falls asleep in Hornet's arms while they talk about something else.

"I guess he's asleep now, isn't he?" Prosper asks Hornet.

Hornet nods and smiles back at him. Suddenly, Prosper yawns.

"Why don't you go back to your room and sleep, Prop?" Hornet asks.

Prosper looks back at the door that connects Hornet's room to his. He stares at it for awhile like someone is in there, looking at them.

"Prop?" Hornet's voice stops Prosper from his train of thought.

Prosper looks at her with heavy eyelids and yawning.

"You can stay here, if you want" Hornet asks in shy voice as she strokes Bo's blonde hair.

Prosper smiles and nods.

"That would be nice, Hornet" He replies.

He crawls next to Hornet as she places Bo in the middle. Prosper puts a pillow in the middle for Bo. He scoots closer to Hornet as Hornet's head fall unto Prosper's shoulder. Before sleep takes over them, Prosper kissed Hornet in her forehead.

"I love you, Hornet and I'll do anything to protect you like I always did for Bo" Prosper whispers softly and place a soft kiss in Hornet's lips.

Prosper didn't move away but he let their kiss linger for a few minutes before he pulls back. Hornet puts an arm around Prosper's neck and pulls him closer to deepen their kiss. Suddenly, Prosper pulls away and smiles at Hornet as he notices her lips are red from their kiss. A sound of giggle comes from Hornet as she moves a little closer to Prosper and stare at each other's eyes.

They didn't even notice that it is 2 am in the morning as well as Prosper left the door slightly open. Prosper and Hornet falls asleep with Bo between them. Bo's head is leaning on Hornet's neck as Prosper put his arm around them. They are close together to make each other comfortable. That sight gives Ida and Victor a smile. A smile that means Prosper, Bo and Hornet manages to make each other feel so comfortable and home. But something bother Victor's mind.

"Is Prosper into Hornet?" Victor asks himself in his mind since he notices that Prosper and Hornet has their finger intertwined as they are asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**Dear readers, **

**I greatly appreciate that you read my small story about Prosper and Hornet. Please pardon me for some errors I've done because as you might say I am only new to this site and this is my first published story in be glad to hear your reviews of this story. It truly helps me to improve writing.**

**With great thanks,**

**.missing princess.**


End file.
